


Dinner

by nana8493, YuliaLeafhill



Series: Special Diet [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Demon Sex, Demons, Human Katsuki Yuuri, Incubus Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Prompt Fic, Size Queen Katsuki Yuuri, Succubi & Incubi, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, Virgin Katsuki Yuuri, YOI Omegaverse Week, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill
Summary: Viktor is an incubus who's bored to death of humans and how easy of a prey they are.Reluctantly heading out to sate his hunger, Viktor encounters a delicious smelling human and follows him home with the intent to make him his next meal. But to his pleasant surprise it turns out that this dinner is a bit more challenging to deal with.Companion fic in Yuuri POV will be posted later tonight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it seems like i have more than a one shot for you guys today xD I’ll upload all of the chapters today, and once I’m done you’ll get treated to Yuuri POV as well, written by my amazing beta Yulia (https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill)!
> 
> So yeah... enjoy xD

Viktor was bored.

It was a situation he found himself in more and more frequently these days and he detested it.

Someone of his status shouldn’t have to be bored. It was rather inconceivable, really. After all, he was one of the most powerful demons out there. Other demons were scared of him; even the few ones that were more powerful than him held great respect for him.

He had titles.

He had a reputation.

He had looks.

Obviously he had looks, there was no incubus out there that wasn’t attractive. But he liked to think himself quite a bit more handsome than the average incubus.

Either way, him rotting away out of boredom was a waste of his beauty and talents.

And he needed to do something about his hunger as well.

But despite all of this, Viktor couldn’t quite bring himself to get off his perky, firm butt and get a move on into the human dimension.

The reason for that was rather simple.

Viktor was sick of humans.

Sure, they were delicious enough, and sure, sometimes he found a fun one… but they were all so… _bland_. None of them were attractive. At least, not attractive enough to meet his preternatural standards. And none of them gave him a challenge. He just had to appear, smirk at them, lick his lips and growl out a simple “I hope I’m not disturbing” and absolutely all of them were putty in his hands.

It was _boring_.

“Viktor!”, a fellow incubus and someone who could almost be described as a friend, called him when he entered Viktor’s sleeping quarters.

“Chris.”

“You look like an invitation”, his frequent fuck buddy purred.

And of course Chris would think that. He was lounging on his bed naked after all. It would’ve hurt his pride if Chris hadn’t been about to jump on him right then and there.

“Don’t I always? However you’re not invited today. I’m trying to motivate myself to go hunt.”

“Ah, that’s too bad. Shouldn’t your hunger be motivation enough, though?”, he asked a little concerned.

“It should be, yes.” Viktor wasn’t in the mood to explain his existential crisis right now.

“Don’t tell me you had an unpleasant encounter last time you fed!”

Viktor snorted.

“Of course I didn’t. Leave. I need to get ready”, he sighed and stood up.

He chose his favourite three-piece suit to materialize around him. The least he could do was make himself feel as good as possible if the humans were going to dampen his already sober mood even further.

And he had to say, he did look fabulous in this black suit with golden buttons and cufflinks, the deep red dress shirt and black tie that was decorated with a golden tiepin. He particularly liked the tiepin for its little red carbuncle stone that glimmered at the end of it. It fit extraordinarily well to his golden ring, which was decorated by no less than 12 small carbuncle stones in addition to a rather big one in the middle of it. He loved all the detailed carvings it had as well. It was a true expert who had crafted this piece of jewellery.

But that was really the only thing humans were good for. Their art. And even that had started to go extinct over the last few centuries. There was barely any handcrafting going on in the human realm nowadays. Everything was quantity above quality and frankly, it was one of the reasons why the humans had fallen out of his favour. He used to love going shopping over there, back when there were still unique and expertly crafted things he could appreciate. But the human greed had taken even that little joy from him.

He sighed. And shook himself out of his melancholy state. It wouldn’t do to scare off his food with one of his frowns. He tended to look rather scary when he did that, he was aware of that, and he needed his humans _aroused_.

  
Viktor had chosen to go hunting in Russia tonight. He rather liked the art and architecture this country still had to offer in form of its palaces and museums and he needed a little reminder of the good old times today.

He had decided to make a little detour through the Hermitage, and it had helped him a little bit.

Currently he was taking a walk over a bridge leading away from the city centre. It was winter here. The snow on the streets was high enough that Viktor wasn’t faced with the ugly asphalt underneath it, giving him freedom to pretend he was walking over good old cobble stone.

Viktor would’ve stayed in his little dream bubble if it hadn’t been for the human that had just passed him.

Or rather, the human’s smell. The human itself wasn’t remarkable looking at all. Truth be told, he was very plain. Asian, on the smaller side, wearing glasses, average haircut, boring clothes, obviously an athlete struggling with his weight. There was absolutely nothing that would’ve made Viktor stop and look at him twice.

If it hadn’t been for the young man’s scent. Or was he still a boy?

No matter.

That scent was mature enough. Despite its sweetness.

It was also the smell of an omega.

Viktor himself was an alpha, obviously, but he didn’t have any preference when it came to dynamics. Chris was an alpha as well, and they had a fantastic time _every_ time they fucked. He might have preferred the dominance fights with other alphas. But there was definitely something to say about an omega’s softness and submissiveness as well.

Viktor decided to follow the human… to his home, apparently. The boy didn’t notice, of course he didn’t, Viktor had been invisible since he’d entered the human world.

Still, while Viktor was following him, he’d turned around suspiciously several times. Without seeing anything of course, but for a human his instincts were quite remarkable, Viktor had to give him that at the very least.

The boy lived in a rather shabby one room flat. Which shouldn’t have surprised Viktor; young people rarely had the means to rent comfortable housing this close to a city centre if they weren’t sponsored by their parents. But at least the boy was old enough to live alone. Viktor wouldn’t have enjoyed taking a teenager’s virginity. After all, virgins tended to be nervous before sex, and Viktor couldn’t quite enjoy himself in those cases. Which was really just a waste.

There was talk among his fellow incubi that virgins were especially tasty, and Viktor had to admit that the freshness of their taste was indeed rather nice. However, personally he preferred the riper, fuller taste of experienced humans.

He wasn’t quite sure about the boy though.

The sweetness itself suggested a virgin, but it wasn’t a fresh, fruity sweetness, no, it was a smell that reminded him of dark chocolate. Sweet, yes, but rich and mature. And that suggested more of a sexually active person.

The human had just become a lot more interesting to Viktor.

It had been decades since the last time he had trouble pinpointing the state of someone’s status like this. This had the potential to become exciting!

The first thing the human did once he put his bag down, was to take a shower.

Which was a little curious, but it gave Viktor the perfect opportunity to check the goods before he used them.

The human made quick work of undressing and stepped under the spray without any further ado.

Viktor hummed to himself.

He had been right in his first assessment. The boy was definitely an athlete, and he definitely struggled with his weight. There were tell-tale stretchmarks on his stomach that shouldn’t have been this pronounced if the boy’s current weight had been the norm for him. He was a little more muscular than Viktor had given him credit for, but the belly fat he still had made him appear soft despite it. However it would be a pleasure to grab those hips. He wouldn’t need to be scared of breaking the boy at the very least.

The only downside was the size of the boy’s dick, but then again, he was an omega, and omegas weren’t exactly known to have decently sized cocks. Which was a little bit of a shame, but no matter. Viktor just wouldn’t be able to switch it up; it wouldn’t influence the amount he would be able to eat from him. And that was the important part.

The butt was rather nice as well. Firm, if Viktor wasn’t very much mistaken, and quite round. It was rather inviting to grab, if he said so himself. All in all, the human would do.

So Viktor left him a message on the mirror, complimenting his butt, and left the bathroom, to sit down at the edge of the bed in the most elegant way he could, and made himself visible. Only to this one particular human though, it wouldn’t do to be seen by someone else by accident.

There was a shriek coming from the human in the bathroom, and shortly afterwards he came stumbling out of there, and right in front of Viktor, with only a few feet between them. The boy was clutching a towel to his chest, tragically hiding all the tasty parts, apart from his butt.

Viktor smirked at the stunned look on the boys face and licked his lips in anticipation.

“I hope I’m not intruding”, he said suavely.

The boy’s jaw was working for a moment or two, before…

“ _Of course_ you are intruding!!!!”

  
  
That… wasn’t quite the answer Viktor had been hoping for. Nor expected.

Still, he was confident enough in his looks and talents to not be too dissuaded.

“That is unfortunate. I apologise for the inconvenience then-“

“Out!”, the little omega gasped.

Viktor blinked.

Had he heard that correctly?

And more importantly, was the boy… having a panic attack?

“Excuse me?”, Viktor asked, realising it was probably the stupidest thing he’d said in about a century.

“O-out! I- I-I-I-I’m calling the police”, the boy threatened in what could’ve been a nice voice if it hadn’t been so fear-stricken.

Oh dear.

“Oh sweetheart, that won’t help you at all”, Viktor explained kindly, patiently. He was obviously dealing with a scaredy-cat, but that was okay.

However instead of becoming curious, the omega blanched even more. So Viktor hurried to explain further.

“You see, darling, nobody but you can see me. And you can only see me because I want you to. If you call the police they would just think you’re making me up”, he said helpfully.

Instead of believing him though, the boy’s eye started twitching.

“Very funny”, he said, and grabbed his phone.

Well then.

Viktor decided to prove his claim, and made himself invisible to the boy again.

“Wha-?”, he said, rather dumbly one might add.

“As you can see, I didn’t lie to you”, Viktor said, his voice echoing around the room from all sides, causing the omega to look around wildly, eyes wide.

It was only then that Viktor came to the realisation that the young omega was terrified out of his mind.

This wouldn’t do at all.

Viktor knew that if he tried to seduce him now, the boy would only flinch away from him. But no matter. He’d go hunt someone else tonight, and come back to this delicious smelling human once he got hungry again.

There was no rush. And Viktor was certainly not about to give up on a treat like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Viktor got rejected (;_;) lmao


	2. Chapter 2

It had been about a week since that disastrous attempt at feeding off the little omega with weight problems and an adorable butt.

Which meant that it was time to try again.

This time when Viktor popped into the boy’s apartment, he made sure to do it during daytime.

Sadly though, the boy wasn’t home. So Viktor decided to wait up. After all, wasn’t like he had any other plans for today.

It was 4 pm when the omega came home.

“Good evening!”, Viktor greeted politely, as soon as the door had closed behind the boy.

There was a shriek.

And then something- one of those modern, cableless phones- came flying straight at his head.

Viktor caught it with one hand and frowned at the boy.

“That wasn’t very nice”, he commented.

He’d only realised his mistake once the omega had turned unhealthily pale, and slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

Right. He shouldn’t frown at humans. He forgot.

He sighed, and put the phone down on the bed carefully before he went to pick up the boy and put him into his bed. He even made sure to pull the blanket over him. After all, humans had a strange tendency to feel secure underneath a piece of fabric. Maybe this would help the boy as well?

It took only a few moments before the human woke up again. However he seemed to be utterly disoriented.

“Whaa… I- I’m dead. I died. _Damn_ …”, he whispered the last word full of regret.

“No, sweetie, you’re still very much alive, don’t worry”, Viktor said, using his most disarming tone of voice.

“I- I could’ve sworn I saw the devil himself when- oh- oh god- that was _you_!”

Viktor sighed. He wasn’t made to deal with these kinds of things.

“The devil is my cousin. I like to think I’m much more pleasant than him. Please don’t compare us.”

The boy gaped at him.

“L-let’s say I believe you- hypothetically speaking- wha- what do you want from me? I- I’m not interested in any deals, I swear to god- I mean-!”

“Hush. I’m not here to offer you a deal, little one.”

“So you’re here to straight out kill me?!”

Viktor could tell that some hysteria crept back into the boy’s voice, so he decided to break it to him as clearly as he possibly could, seduction be damned.

“No. I prefer to keep my victims alive. I’m simply here to seduce you. Have sex with you. Feed off your sexual energy. Maybe drink a little bit of your blood to boot. I’d even swipe your memory afterwards.”

“S-seduce me?! W-why would you want to seduce someone like me!?”

Ah.

Now that made a whole lot of more sense to Viktor. The boy was aware of his averageness. And most likely had some sort of complex about it. How refreshing!

Viktor cooed at him, successfully making the boy blush.

Oh he was finally getting on the right track now.

“Because you intrigue me, darling. Would you mind telling me your name?”

“But- I- I’m not… intriguing. A-and I- I’m Yuuri. W-what’s your name?”

Viktor blinked for a moment.

He couldn’t remember the last time a human had asked for his name. Granted, he’d never given them much room to talk, but still. This was going to be a rather odd encounter, wasn’t it?

“My name is Viktor. Yuuri, it is a _pleasure_ to meet you”, Viktor said with a charming smile.

“I- I should probably say something like ‘likewise’, but honestly… you scare me.”

Viktor just barely caught himself before he frowned again. However he let the corners of his lips sink quite significantly.

“I assure, Yuuri, that this is not my intention. I know my frown is rather terrifying for you humans, and I’m sorry you had to see that”, he apologised as earnestly as he could.

“N-no, I mean. It terrifies me that you w-want to have s-sex with me.”

Excuse him? Viktor was fantastic at sex. He had full control over the length and girth of his penis, he could adjust it to fit any preference of his victims, even _during_ sex. He _knew_ what he was doing. It was his _element_. If Yuuri didn’t feel confident in the abilities of a literal sex demon, then how was he- oh. Oh no.

“Tell me honestly, Yuuri… are you a virgin?”, he asked, rather concerned.

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, blushing deeply and hiding most of his face under his blanket.

Viktor tried very hard to hide his disappointment.

“How old are you, Yuuri?”

“23”, he said, blushing even deeper.

Viktor had to admit to being surprised. He hid it well, obviously, but he had thought the boy, excuse him, the _man_ was only just scratching at adulthood.

“That is quite interesting. Would you mind me asking why that is?”

“Yes, actually I’d mind that”, the b- man mumbled from under his blanket.

Viktor had to carefully remind himself to not frown again.

“Well, I’m asking anyway.”

The omega’s eyes shifted around, looking anywhere but him for no longer than a second at a time. It was rather curious. Usually humans couldn’t take their eyes _off_ him.

“It’s obvious, isn’t it? It’s because I’m ugly…”

Viktor blinked.

Ugly?

He pulled the blanket away from the man, to make sure he hadn’t misjudged his looks. Viktor even pulled the mans face to different angles for him to scrutinise but…

“Why would you think you’re ugly?”, he finally asked, pulling his hand back towards him and feeling a little out of his depth with this omega.

The omega blinked at him.

“You just made a show out of looking at me. Are you blind or something?”, he asked and gasped, obviously terrified, slapping both of his hands over his mouth.

Viktor could feel his right eye twitching with the effort it took him to _not frown._

“I can assure you that my vision is much more refined than any of you humans could ever imagine.”

“I- I’m so sorry!”

“However your face is very symmetrical, your skin is rather smooth and you don’t have any obvious blemishes. You should be one of the last humans to complain about being ugly. There are people out there with serious skin conditions and even deformations and a whole lot of other problems that just make you look whiny right now. Get yourself together.”

Viktor stopped himself when he realised admonishing the omega was the least likely way to seduce him. What was he even doing _talking_ to him? He should be _touching_ him by now. Why was this omega such a challenge?

Viktor sighed.

”I’ll come back next week. I’m hungry and your scent is starting to make it difficult for me to think clearly”, he informed his soon to be victim.

He blinked up at Viktor adorably confused.

“Y-you’re not going to- to- here? Now?”

“Yuuri, I am not a rapist. I like my victims willing and I enjoy feeding much more when you taste like pleasure, and not like fear. Fear is quite sour... I will seduce you once you get over that ridiculous fear of yours. Until next week.”

When Viktor returned to his chambers that night, he felt strangely dissatisfied. Sure, he’d found another victim and had a great meal, but… it hadn’t felt very pleasurable for him. Which was very strange indeed. He didn’t doubt that he had managed to pleasure his victim, he’d tasted that sweet, multiple orgasm induced ecstasy after all, but… he felt… strangely dissatisfied.

He should go to Chris. He was sure he’d just neglected his own pleasure a little and had concentrated a bit too much on his victim.

So off to Chris he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admonishing people is a new form of seduction lol oh Viktor what are you doing?! XD


	3. Chapter 3

When Viktor popped into Yuuri’s tiny room a week later, he was met with panicked screaming.

Stunned, he took a second to take the scene in.

There was an… incubus… attacking Yuuri.

Viktor blinked.

Why was there an incubus attacking Yuuri?

No matter.

Yuuri was almost naked and panicked to tears and something in Viktor’s chest felt funny.

He snarled viciously, causing the other incubus to freeze. And turn around to face him.

Viktor didn’t know this incubus. But he could tell that it was a young one. Still clumsy in his methods and not really understanding that humans were to be seduced and not flat out raped. How distasteful.

He frowned at the creature that was leaning over _his_ victim.

“I was here first! He’s my prey!”, the apparently moronic incubus growled at him.

“I assure you that you are wrong. In fact, you are stealing my favourite meal right now. An action I don’t quite approve of, you see.”

“I don’t need your approval to have dinner! I can eat any human I want!”

Viktor smirked dangerously. This fool had absolutely no idea who he was dealing with.

“While that is true, it is highly inadvisable to cross me.”

“And why is that? You don’t intimidate me!”

Viktor was aware that Yuuri was watching him.

He was also aware that Yuuri might become even more scared of Viktor within the next few seconds.

But he didn’t have the patience to deal with this inferior creature any longer.

So he frowned at the thief _heavily_ , and used his scariest voice for his next sentence.

“Because I will shred you into pieces until you’re nothing but dust in the wind if you don’t move off _my_ victim this instant.”

The incubus did move a little bit. However it wasn’t a lot and it was definitely not fast enough for Viktor’s taste.

“You wouldn’t dare to. You’d have to answer to the alpha of my pack.”

Viktor couldn’t help the smile that made its way onto his lips.

He was one of the most powerful demons out there. He wasn’t the most powerful demon, no, but he _was_ the most powerful _incubus_. All the alphas of the packs answered to _him_. He was a first-rate alpha. So really, that was not a threat he was worried about.

“Young demons are always so impetuous and eager to get themselves killed… Whoever your alpha is, they answer to me, little one.”

The fool blanched, finally realising just who Viktor was.

“I think I’ve had quite enough of your impertinence”, he said, smiling charmingly. “Yuuri, excuse us for a second”, he told his rather pale dinner before he grabbed the young incubus and shoved him through the wall roughly, following him closely.

When Viktor returned, Yuuri was still pale, and looked as if he had seen a ghost.

“Good evening”, Viktor greeted the omega with a disarming smile.

“N-n-n-n-nothing about this evening is _good_!”

Well. Viktor could understand why Yuuri would think that.

Still.

He sat down at the edge of Yuuri’s bed, and leaned over him. Not like the young incubus had done earlier, no, Viktor was gentleman enough to lean on his own arm on the bed. Yuuri didn’t need to carry his weight.

Viktor made sure to stroke the omega’s cheek soothingly with the back of his forefinger, before he whispered seductively “We can change that, darling”, in a low voice that had gotten him into even the tightest pants up until now.

And sure enough, the paleness vanished, and a bright blush greeted Viktor.

“N-n-n… I-I-I- You’re a pervert!”

Viktor blinked.

“Excuse me?”

“Y-y-you- you can’t just-! There are- there are- rules! Etiquette! At least invite me to dinner first!”

“Oh honey, but you _are_ my dinner.”

“N- that’s not- I mean- dinner for- …me.”

Viktor didn’t like to admit that it took him a moment to understand what his little prey was trying to say there.

“Oh! You want to go on a date first?”, he asked, a little baffled. Usually humans threw all caution to the wind as soon as they _saw_ Viktor. Just what was he doing wrong with this little omega here?

“Ah-n-not necessarily a d-d-date… I- can I just- get to know you first?”

Viktor’s eyebrows raised themselves in surprise.

“Get to know me?”

“Yes.”

Well. If that would help him to his own dinner tonight… Contrary to popular belief, Viktor didn’t actually mind talking.

“Would you like to have your dinner at the Four Season’s then? I’ll treat you of course”, he smiled, sure that Yuuri couldn’t possible refuse that offer.

“I-I was more thinking… along the lines of- of cooking… together?”

Viktor almost lost control of his facial expression.

“Cook?”

“Yes… they- they don’t really sell my favourite food here in Russia…”, the little omega explained.

Well then.

“Of course, if that’s what you want.”

Viktor did not quite know how he ended up cooking himself, while Yuuri was giving him instructions from 3 feet away.

He suppressed a sigh. He’d been telling Yuuri all kinds of things about himself already, and had barely gotten anything in return.

Had his powers left him?

He put the knife and onion down a little more forcefully than he had intended, and turned to Yuuri with watery eyes, thanks to that creation of his cousin that humans actually thought edible.

“This is not how it works, Yuuri. I’ve been answering your questions honestly, and you keep deflecting. This is either going both ways now, or I’ll wipe your memory and leave for good.”

Halt.

What if that had been the omega’s plan all along? Had Viktor really sunk so low that he was falling into the traps of _humans_?!

Yuuri looked at him startled.

“I- I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-! You’re right… but… you’re so much more interesting than I could ever hope to be… I’m just… curious… but please! Don’t leave yet! I- I promise to answer properly from now on.”

Oh. Well.

Viktor could see the truthfulness in his dinner’s eyes, so he decided to try again.

And this time he got to know that the omega was a figure skater, originally from Japan, had always had issues with being confident, and that he was… really _quite_ adorable.

Once Viktor was done cooking, he sat a bowl down in front of Yuuri, and went to occupy the only other chair at the table.

“A-aren’t you going to eat?”

“No. I don’t eat human food, sweetheart.”

“O-oh…”

He could tell the human felt awkward eating while Viktor kept watching him, admittedly a little intently, but that was okay. He’d make sure Yuuri would forget all of his inhibitions once it was Viktor’s turn to eat, he thought, licking his lips in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is such a patient demon, isn't he? I think he deserves a treat next chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand this is the last one.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it lol

Yuuri was indeed in a much more amiable mood after eating, Viktor realised delightedly.

They had been talking a lot for the past… four hours if his eyes didn’t deceive him and Yuuri had finally stopped stuttering around him.

Sometimes patience really did pay off.

“Yuuri… are you ready?”, he asked when their conversation hit a little break.

The omega blushed, and shook his head.

“Can I go take a shower first? I… I want to be… clean…”

How thoughtful of his dinner!

“Of course, darling. I’ll wait for you in bed.”

“S-s-s-sure!”, he yelped and ran off into the bathroom.

Viktor willed his suit away and draped himself lasciviously over the blankets. He even made sure his dick was decently sized. He was dealing with an omega after all, and he knew all too well how stretchy they could be. This dinner was going to be utterly delicious.

Yuuri came back wearing only a towel around his hips, which Viktor was pleasantly surprised by.

However the omega stopped short a few feet away, staring intently at Viktor’s dick.

Oh no.

If he had overdone it and Yuuri was going to back out now, he-

“Ca-can I suck that?”, he asked, and then blushed when he realised what he’d said.

But before he could take the offer back, Viktor sat up with a most welcoming smile on his face.

“How sweet of you to ask for permission”, he cooed. “Go ahead. I’d be delighted.”

It was obvious that this was Yuuri’s first attempt at a blowjob, but Viktor was patient. And Yuuri was learning fast.

He waited until Yuuri had seemed to have gotten comfortable having his dick in his mouth, before he pushed him back gently.

“Thank you, darling. But I think it’s my turn to pleasure you now, yes?”

Yuuri nodded shyly, and Viktor didn’t waste a second before he threw him onto the bed, covering his whole body with his own and pulling him into an utterly passionate kiss. Viktor had waited to get a taste of this for _two_ _weeks_.

However, he didn’t want to scare Yuuri off again, he reminded himself, and kept kissing him until the omega was clawing at his back in attempts to get him closer. And only then did he allow himself to let his hands roam over all the erogenous zones a human body had to offer.

Once the body underneath him was writhing in pleasure, Viktor let his mouth explore the omega’s neck, where the delicious scent was very potent indeed. He showered the neck in kisses and licks and careful bites while his hands kept stroking the delicious flesh underneath him. He really did taste incredibly good. Viktor might have to consider coming back for seconds next week.

Once the moaning got deeper, Viktor smirked devilishly, and lunged at a nipple, biting it, pulling at it, licking it… sucking it. Sucking it stronger.

Yuuri responded with a beautiful scream of pleasure and pulled at his hair rather strongly. Not that Viktor minded. Quite the opposite really. It turned him on.

So he rolled his hips against Yuuri while he pinched the other nipple.

And then something curious happened, just when Viktor had bit into the previously pinched nipple.

Yuuri orgasmed. Already.

Was… was the omega really that sensitive? If so, then today would be a real feast for him!

Happy with his victim, Viktor moved himself down along the omega’s body and took the little hard dick in his mouth. Yuuri deserved a treat for being so wonderfully responsive.

It wasn’t quite Viktor’s habit to _give_ humans blowjobs, but he knew when he needed to reward his prey. And Yuuri thoroughly seemed to enjoy his rewards, fucking into Viktor’s mouth and all. But it was fine, Viktor wasn’t prone to choking, and he could easily stop the human’s hips from moving whenever he wanted to.

He stroked the inside of Yuuri’s thighs a little, before he slipped a finger into him.

He was completely soaked already.

Viktor hummed pleasantly surprised, and, somehow, before he could quite comprehend what was happening, there was cum shooting down his throat.

Viktor blinked, a little unbelieving.

Because on the very rare occasion that Viktor did give blowjobs, he never swallowed. Ever.

He admitted he had been a little careless. But then again, humans tended to need longer than 2 minutes before they came for a second time.

Just how pent up had this little omega been?

Once Viktor got over his shock, he pulled off the still rock hard dick and wiped his mouth discreetly.

If Yuuri was this desperate to get wrecked properly, then Viktor wouldn’t bother with foreplay any longer.

He spread the omega’s legs, and plunged his dick straight into the warm, wet hole, and fucked away.

Yuuri was still writhing beautifully, and had cum two more times in the last five minutes, and Viktor thought four orgasms were quite enough to last him for about a week, when the little omega started becoming demanding.

“More!”, he moaned, and whined.

More?

Well, if he was this insatiable…

Viktor started ramming into him with some actual strength behind it and it caused Yuuri to start making the most _adorable_ little sounds deep in his throat.

Which was quite curious.

There was no doubt his hips would be bruised once Viktor was done with him, but this one seemed to be a bit of a masochist to get off on the rough treatment. Viktor hadn’t really expected him to be the type for that. But it was a very pleasant surprise indeed.

Being a demon, Viktor was naturally a little sadistic.

Who would have thought this little omega would give him the opportunity to live it out.

Viktor threw the omega’s legs over his shoulders, put an arm around the omega’s waist to steady him, and let go of all his restraints.

Yuuri mewled and whined and moaned and gasped and cried and made all the delicious sounds before demanding more… and more… and more.

Three times Viktor had lengthened his dick inside Yuuri, four times he’d thickened it, and the tiny little omega was still screaming at him to go deeper.

He was obviously lost in ecstasy and not master of his own senses anymore.

No, that was Viktor.

Viktor, who was starting to feel like he’d bitten off more than he could chew.

It was the first time in his whole existence that he’d lost count of how many times his victim had orgasmed.

And it was the first time in his whole existence to actually sweat during sex with a human.

It was… rather incredible.

“Please… alpha… deeper… more”, the omega begged through his moans.

Viktor groaned, and snarled, and complied.

He lengthened his dick until it was visible in form of a bulge through Yuuri’s stomach, and thickened it to double its current girth.

It made Yuuri scream, whether in agony or pleasure, Viktor couldn’t be bothered to decipher, because the omega had orgasmed once more, as soon as Viktor had done that, and he felt _full_.

He didn’t think he could take more than one more orgasm from this little human.

He fucked into him so hard the whole bed was moving several inches along with him, the bulge in Yuuri’s stomach was moving inside him visibly, the omega had scratched his back open and Viktor was pretty sure there were more bruises than skin covering the body, before Yuuri finally, _finally_ screamed out a ‘yes’ instead of a ‘more’.

And only then did Viktor allow his knot to pop and _cum_.

And cum he did.

So much in fact, that the bulge his dick was creating was barely even visible anymore once his dick had emptied itself completely.

Yuuri was unconscious, which was really just as well.

Because Viktor felt spent and full and he just wanted to lay down and take a nap.

He hadn’t intended for the knot to pop _inside_ Yuuri, but there was nothing to be done about that now. He carefully moved them into a comfortable position on the side, and pulled Yuuri close to him without even thinking about it.

He’d definitely found a new favourite meal he’d have to come back to at least once more.

Viktor couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d felt this satisfied on _all_ levels.

This was great.

This little human would be perfect for him for a while at the very least.

Maybe he’d even take him home, Viktor thought, when he was already drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viktor, you can't just kidnap people to the demon dimension *sigh*
> 
> Thanks for reading! If you liked this story you might want to check out my other stories! Or maybe even follow me on Twitter @nana_8493vyb
> 
> Also... I really enjoyed writing for this AU so depending on the feedback I might make this into an anctual story once I'm done with Broken.... o.o

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Why Am I Dinner?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753687) by [nana8493](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana8493/pseuds/nana8493), [YuliaLeafhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaLeafhill/pseuds/YuliaLeafhill)




End file.
